The appearance of Golden Touch
by Mecha-pony
Summary: Golden Touch, a once bound to greatness, now a homeless mentally incompetent and insane stallion with nothing left in his life other then himself and his thoughts and what he knows about magic. Every trying to hold a job despite being mentally unstable at times, but when he finds new friends in a new town. Had he found a new home? Has he found a new reason to live?


**Hello, I would to show you a character that I had in mind for a while. I hope that you enjoy my character. Also, I know I dropped off the site for over a year and I'm not making any promises, I may disappear as quickly as I appeared. But that aside, I got a new laptop!**

The 12:00am train to ponyville had just arrived at the station. It was the holidays, and many ponies were visiting their relatives, or being visited. I however am a different story, I am not visiting my parents. My parents are now dead. Just me, my thoughts that every pony calls crazy, and my voices… or collection of many voices, which ever you prefer.

"Excuse me sir." A stallion stepped into my room in the train, I looked at him and said. "What might you want dar sir?" I smile looking at his straight face. "I need your ticket sir, punch the last hole." I took out my ticket. "ere ya are sir." He took it out of my hoof, while looking at me suspiciously. "Are, you okay? You're… you're not having a stroke are you?" He asked seriously. I have a laugh at him. "Ahhh, no. So what is there to do in this town?" "Well, what's your favorite thing to do?" "Well, I like to swim." "Swim? There isn't really anything here for swimming, especially in the winter." Well, I do enjoy a little bit of sweets every now and then." "Well then you want to go to sugar cube corner then. Mr. and Mrs. Cake have a great assortment of treats and baked goods." "Do they have bread?" "Wha… I would say so, yes." "How about cupcakes?" "Why of course." "What about cookies?" "Uh-huh." "Cake?" He nodded. "Yes. Okay then. But what about-" "The train has stopped four minutes ago sir. You should probably get off before we take off to the crystal empire." "Sure then."

I levitate my bag onto my back and walk out of my cart. "Good bye sair." I know what face he had on but I kept walking and got off the train. I watch the train leave the station, leaving behind my old life. _I wonder what I should do first. Maybe figure out a suitable place to lay head? _I felt the empty void in my stomach shake, remembering that I had spent a total time of a full day on that train and had only eaten a mushroom stew and a whole grain toast slice. I look down at my stomach and say. "Don't you worry now stomach, will get some things for you to use to help me out. After words we can get a nice treat, how does that sound?" This time I could hear my stomach growl. I smile "Ha ha ha ha, that's for sure. Then we will find a resting place for hunger." I look back up and saw that ponies and stallions were staring at me. "What? You look like you have never seen a stallion speak to his stomach before." They turned away and went about their business again. I sigh. "Well, food time."

**Several minutes later.**

The door opened to a bright yellow stallion, who had an uncombed and completely untouched mane, his tail however was more together and smoother. He had these bright blue eyes and wore round glasses. He was a relatively large stallion, she put a picture of big mac in her mind and put it next the image of this stallion in her mind. Next to him, this stallion was almost the same height as Big mac, but more like 2/3 of his height.

"Ahh, a fine looking establishment for a fine lunch on a fine afternoon." He took a long breath and sighed. "Just fine." _Okay… _He began to walk to the counter. "Hello sir, welcome to sugar cube corner, are you looking for a cake for a birthday? We just made a fresh batch." "Wow, it took long enough to find this place, I had to ask four ponies to find this place, I thought the locals would know there town inside out." He put his hoof up to his chin. "But it probably didn't help asking the crazy eyed pony." He turned his attention from his talking and back to me. "Uhh, no I am actually looking to eat a muffin, do you carry triple seed acai blueberry?" A feeling of confusion went through me. "W-what?" "Triple. Seed. Acai. Blueberry. Do you have it?" "No. What is that?" "Wow you ponies are bakers and have no idea what-." "Trrriple seed acai berry, here you are." Pinkie pie came out from below the counter with a muffin I have never seen before. He opened his mouth wide and his eyes shimmered looking at it. "Thank you… so much, it has been, four years ever since I have seen this muffin." He began to tear up in his eyes. "*sniff* It's beautiful." I feel air rush out from beside me, turn to find that pinkie was gone. "Its okay, it's okay. Just let it all out." It turn back to see that she was comforting this odd ball stallion. "I *sniff* never thought. I'd see it again." He began to whimper. He took a bite right there. "Uhh, well. Are you going to be okay sir?" I ask concerned. "I will be just fine now. Thank you, very much." He reached over the counter and hugged me tight. "Uhh, that's quite… alright sir. Do you think you could let me go? *cough*." Feeling my vision shift after he let me go, I mention. "You have quite a strong grip." I also notice that plenty of ponies were watching this strange fellow. Although we have seen weirder things like Discord turning the ground plaid and the roads to soap. Circuit with his uncomprehendable machines and his one 'artificially intelligent robot' (or AIR as he calls it) that still walks around.

"It's wrong to go so long like you have without your favorite food, but don't you worry. I always make every kind of baker good here. You can get it here." He sniffed and looked her in her face. "You… are my new friend, thank you." He all of a sudden lost his emotional state and seemed to go back to normal like he was when he walked in, pushing away her comforting hold. Standing on his own four hooves "What is your name by the way pink one?" "I was going to ask you the same buttery one." "Buttery one?" He questioned her word. She just smiled with her eyes closed. "Oh it's just your coat looks just like butter." "I'd say your coat looks just like cotton candy." "Thank you, I do try." "And now I know." "Pinkie replied back. "And knowing is half the battle." "What?" He looked confused. "Oh nothing, it's just something I heard somewhere." "In that case it be the battle for favored foods. In my case, moofun." She opened her mouth to talk, but he put his eyes to hers. Not in a loving fashion of coarse, still excited he said. "Moofun is my fun way of saying muffin." At first she seemed a little surprised, but then seemed to match his level of excitement. "That's rad. My favorite way to say things like a particle is to instead, say praticikul." She brought her head back and had a thinking face on. "Although Mecha-pony always tells me to say particle when his science friends are around." She closed her eyes in happiness when she returned. "But that doesn't stop me from saying it when he's not around and-" When she opened his eyes she found that the strange stallion was gone. And in place was a now falling 4 silver bit coin. they clanked when they landed. She also noticed a note in her hair. "Oooh, I wonder if it's from him." "As soon as you turned away, his face went blank and he dashed out the door. Those things fell out though." Pinkie picked up the note. "sorry to leave so suddenly, but I just remembered I need to figure out where to sleep tonight, LLaters. Oops, did I put two L's in laters? My bad let me fix that. 'Laters.' Also, Keep the change."

**Elsewhere**

"WOOOOOOOO, RUNNING THROUGH THE TOWN THINKING ABOUT SLEEP." He screamed really loud. Causing ponies to both cover their ears and attempt to get out of his way. Meanwhile up in the sky, a certain blue pegusi was taking a nap. It wasn't as loud in the sky, but it was loud enough that she was awoken by it. "Huuh? Wha?" her eyes fluttered open slowly. Then she began to process what she was hearing. "RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RARWAR, I MEAN RAWR!" "What in the name of Celestia is going on down there?" She poked her head from above the cloud. She saw a yellow stallion running through the streets, head in the air. Pupils small; running like a maniac. "Oh great, don't tell me for the holidays Pinkie invited a distant cousin or something." She jumped of the cloud and flew down into the path of the running stallion. Her cloud was not too far from the ground. But it took a decent amount of time. When she landed, this oddball was now speaking out loud. "Must have, sleep place!" "Hey!" She yelled at him. "Stop!" He seemed to ignore her yelling at him, in fact it didn't seem like he knew she was there as he ran right into her and pushed her out of the way with his running." "Woo." She stumbled and stopped spinning looking at him rush about. "MUUUUUAAAAAH, BLLLLLLAAAAAAGH!" He suddenly stopped and put a hoof to his chin. "Ooh, I almost got it." He closed his eyes tight. After four seconds his eyes opened, "Ide-aaaaaa!" He then trotted in the direction of one of her favorite tree's to nap in. "Oooh, no. That's not happening!" She flew so fast to the trunk of the tree in front of this stallion.

His eyes did something it didn't do the first time, fixate on her. "Excuse me mare, I am working out sleeping arrangements for tonight and you are standing in the way." "You're right I'm standing in the way. Just like how I was standing in the way of you running through the streets screaming like a maniac!" "Oh, did I knock you over? You know you're supposed to get out of the way right? I mean I'm pretty sure you're supposed to get out of the way of someponies sprint thought." "Sprint thou… Are you insane?" He brought a hoof up to his chin and thought. "Well, a lot of ponies and stallions ask me that question, but I let them decided that. Anyway, please step aside so I can set this tree up" his horn lit up a yellow glow. The mare put a hoof on his horn. Causing him to react with a bit of pain "Ahh, if you're going to touch my horn can you put your hoof on lighter? Us uni's have sensitive horns much like you pegis have sensitive area's on the wings." "I don't care, listen here buddy. I don't know where you come from, or what kind of strange way's you have. But you CAN'T run through a town in Equestria screaming like an idiot." "I'm not screaming like an idiot, I'm screaming like a thinker." "Okay, now I am sure you are insane." She said not pleased. "Also, you can't sleep in this tree." "Why not?" "Cause this is my tree." "Are you going to be sleeping in it tonight?" "Of course not, I live in a house like any other pony." "Then how about this then, me sleepa here tonight, you sleepa in da housey." Now she was confused." "Why are you talking like that?" "Why should that matter?" "Whatever! Look you can't sleep in this tree, it's my tree." "But you don't own this tree." "No one owns a tree, but it's my tree." "Then how is it your tree if you don't own it?" "Because it just is!" She was getting irritated. He thought for a moment. "I guess so, but I really don't have anywhere to go tonight. Do you know a place where I might go to spend the night? I would like a place where I am out of the wind." "Huh? Wait, you came to town without pre-planned sleeping arrangements?" He lost his smile. "Well, I did not really come here planned. See I am… *sigh* I'm not really in possession of decent money and I came here looking to get a job because where I lived I couldn't." "Where are you going with this?" "See because of how ponies saw me, no pony was this word called 'sane' enough to hire me, I haven't had a straight job in 3 years." Her eyes opened a bit more. "You're homeless?" "Yeah, I've been traveling on trains, mostly without them knowing. Only this time did they know I departed from my starting point to my destination."

She stayed quiet. "Its tuff, it really is. But it is a life I have to take." "D-don't you have family you can go stay with?" She said. At this his leg began to wobble. He whimpered and fell to the ground and began to cry softly. "Buddy? Are you okay?" "I don't like to talk about my family." "Why not? There not bums like you are they? Um, No offence. " "I don't have relatives *sniff* there gone." "Gone?" "I don't have livin' family! There all dead!" he yelled up at her now having streams of tears falling from his eyes. And a louder sob coming from him. "There, you got your answers." He said repeatedly softly. _You need to kill her, she's making you feel bad about yourself. No you don't 'need' to, sure it's an option but you shouldn't take it she will have sympathy for you and let you sleep here, maybe even better. I say she dies. I say she lives. Dies. Lives. Dies! Lives! Dies! LIVES! DIES! LIVES!_ The sad stallion covered his ears and shouted. "Stop talking about that you two in there! *sniff* I don't need that right now." "Um, in there?" He looked up at her. She looked extremely confused. "Forgot it, you wouldn't understand what's going on in my head, always telling me to do this and that and eat cheese and eat eggs. So many eggs!" he pushed his own head into the ground.

He sobbed for a good four minutes before this mare even said anything. "Listen here, I don't really understand what's going on with you or what has happened to you, other than what you said. But you really shouldn't even sleep in a tree, I mean after all. It is winter you know." He looked up at this mare. He noticed some more details about her, like how her mane was a rainbow and had purple eyes. "Wait a second, are you… Rainbow Dash?" She opened her eyes wide. "Hold on a second, you know who I am?" "*Sniff* you're that one who performed the sonic rain-boom at the royal wedding Of Cadence and the captain of celestias royal guard? And even impressed the Wonderbolts in the equestrian games back then?" She smiled wide. "Yeah!" She seemed to be getting more excited to meet who she thought might be a fan. "You have quite a bit of life memories to look back at don't you?" "You bet." "I hope you enjoy them while you have them, me? The most I have had in my past was when I was going to be a student under the direct eye of Princess Celestia." "Wait you were going to be a student of Celestia herself? No way! I have a friend who used to do that, but now she's a princess." "Oh so that's what happened, I'm not from Equestria. I'm from Hoofadonia. It's a continent quite a bit ways from here. Not too far behind the Griffin Mountains." He looked right into her eyes. "Could you spare a few bits? So I could maybe buy a blanket or a sheet or something?" "Huh? Now hold on a second." She grabbed his front hoof and pulled him up, he looked at her surprised, she however had a face of determination. "I don't care what you say, you're coming with me." She was pulling him hard away from the tree. "Oh don't tell me you're not really Rainbow dash and you're really just an undercover police pony trying to find beggers and arrest them, I didn't know Equestria had an anti-begging law."

**Elsewhere, again.**

She was finishing up her final choir for the day, which was making sure the tools were all accounted for. After putting the last one, she heard some mumbling outside. "Huu? Who's there?" "It'z me open za door." "Circuit?" Apple jack opened up the main bar door to Circuit, the light blue inventor stallion. He looked a little distressed. "Listen, can you help me with something?" "I guess, I wasn't goin to do much since I just finished up my choirs." "I felt very sick a little earlier, but it faded away. Now at first I felt fine but it happened so suddenly that I feel like it must be a sign of something." "Well why do you need to tell me? After all why didn't you tell Twilight or Celestia about this? After all they would surely give you more insight on what's happening." "But After it I felt a major headache, and I saw a vision. It was you and there was another pony, or stallion and there was another thing." "Thing?" "That's just it, the vision faded away but I noticed something behind it before the vision faded, it was a ring of light in the sky with darkness around it." "A ring of light in the sky?" She seemed to have no clue what Circuit was telling her. He relized this and sighed. "Okay, I know she hazen't told you yet. But Twilight and the other princesses of Equestria are getting together a few weekz from now. As a celebration to the harmony of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, they wish to perform the first properly scheduled solar eclipse. "A what now?" "A solar Eclipse! The perfect alignment of the sun being behind the moon, but because the sun is further from the earth but close enough. A ring appears around the moon that is known as the cornea of the eclipse." She nodded. "But from what I know from reading the books I have, a solar eclipses ring is yellow and leaves the ground with a omniscient yellow. "Oma… ominisa…: "Peculiar glow, but this ring in my vision. It was red. Blood red, and the ground was fully that color." "Is that some sort of other eclipse?" "No, it iz not known in any other record or history book or even heard of." "So your sayin that you came here to tell me that a gathering of princesses will make the sky black and this ring red and the ground red? And that I am with this other pony looking at this thing?" "Yes." "Well the lot of what your saying don't make sense to me sugar cube."

All of a sudden, a loud scream could be heard. "STOP PULLING ME! STOP IT! STAHP IT!" This was a voice two of them have not heard before, but the next voice was all too familiar. "Will you stop it? You're just like a spoiled foal." "YOU KNOW VERY WELL I'M NOT SPOILED, I AM CRAZY!" "Oh whatever, we're here anyway." "Rainbow dash?" both of them said. Apple jack and Circuit Hooves proceeded to make their way down to the main house on the property. They saw Rainbow dash bring along by force a taller yellow stallion who from what they could see had a cutie mark of 6 gold bars stacked on top of each other. But despite the appearance of wealth the cutie mark would seem to reflect, this stallion actually seemed to be more ruff around the edges. As well as somewhat emaciated. "Rainbow Dash? Who is zat stallion you are dragging?" "Don't know yet, but he needs a place to stay and you got a guest room don't you AJ?" "What makes you think you can just bring some pony here and expect me to put'em up? Especially during the winter?" "Yeah I know you can't, but I'm sure he could do something to help you around the house." "We don't need a servant, we need any help during the winter." She returned a little irritated. The yellow stallion sat down. "This could be a bit." He said to himself quietly. "You didn't hear the story he told me! He was going to be student of Celestia and before he got the chance to demonstrate his abilities. Celestia chose Twilight, after trying my best to get a story out of him." She looked back at him.

"I, ahh… I come from Hoofadonia, a continent not too far behind the Griffin Mountains. I came here with my parents who were some of the wealthiest in my home country, brought me here to help boost my education in the arts of magic and conjuring. After my many years of dedicating myself only to the practice of magic I had successfully caught the attention of some Cantorlot educators. They told me I could do great things with my magic, so what did my parents do after hearing that? We moved to Cantorlot. Before we knew it, we were getting all caught up in the classes of the rich and the beggers of the streets. From where we came from giving to the poor was important and whatever pony we saw a begger on the street, was a pony we needed to help." "You were educated in Cantorlot? How do I know you aren't zome faker?" Circuith hooves asked. He smiled. "I don't give a buck if you believe me or not. But if you really want proof, you can find me as a 4 to 8 year old in the Cantorlot's Celestia's Academy for the gifted Unicorns. But anyway, that is what we did. We gave to the beggers. But because of that. Many ponies saw us as undesirables because of it, associating ourselves with the poor made us different to them and for that reason we we're ridiculed for it. After a while we found that we we're completely shunned much like the poor and the only ponies that would talk to us we're the poor themselves. So it comes down to the final day in Cantorlot, which was also my chance to show the Princess what I could do." "And then the princess had to leave before due to an emergency." Rainbow dash interrupted. "Guess what it was? Twilight hatching Spike." She said with her hooves in the air. "Yeah, but because of it, when we returned home to wait for her to come back. We found that we had been robbed and all the bits we brought with us had been stolen too. Because we all had no bits, we couldn't afford to live in Cantorlot anymore and Celestia never got back to us." They stayed quiet and listened despite his pause. "We we're so devastated by our own loss that my mother had a… a heart attack." "D-did she get revived?" He was silent. Rainbow dash shook her head side to side. "Even though I was still too young to understand death, my dad did his best to keep it from me and he told me that she had simple just went to sleep for a while and wouldn't be back for a long time. But not too long after my dad told me that. We left Cantorlot and hit the road. Along the way though with my mom soon to be buried. He caught a sickness along the way, a bad one." He began to tear up. "He understood what was happening to himself, and he knew he couldn't do anything to help himself." He began to have a little sob in his voice. "Now son, I need you to be strong for me." He said quoting his father. "But dad, why can't I keep going with you? Why are you coughing so much?" He closed his eyes. "My dad just looked into my eyes and said something I never heard him say. 'Son, what's happening to me is going to happen, and as much as I know you are too young to understand any of it. I just want you to remain strong to for me and never change our ways, no matter what happens. Even if you may not see me much anymore, I know you are going to be fine no matter what happens, all you're going to need is the determination and the noodle in your head to get by and I want you to promise me one thing son.'" He opened his eyes and saw they had tears. "But-." "No buts my son, promises me this. That when facing obstacles and ponies that insult you and make you angry. Not to stoop to their level and do your best to overcome the obstacles. Remember who you are and be you, be Golden Midas Touch." "After that, he left me to be in an orphanage, it was that day that I got my cutie mark, unfortunately after all the things happening I apparently started to develop some mental issue. But I never see what they're talking about. Sure I may talk odd and act odd to them, but I do what I feel is right and necessary even if you think it's silly, crazy or even down right retarded. I'm only doing what my dad told me to do."

They we're silent but tears we're trickling from their eyes. Even Circuit had tears. "So if you want me to repeat my story, you will need to insert a coin, or an egg." "Wow." Rainbow Dash said with a sniff. "That was sadder the second time." Circuit just walked over to Golden touch and put a hoof on his shoulder. Golden looked at his hoof. "Heare Touch." Golden looked right into his eyes. "You're story has touched my very soul, truly you have had a tuff life and so have I. My parents died at the hands of the changelings and my aunt and uncle raised me. Sure our stories are not exactly the same. But we both lost our parents." Circuit put his hoof back on the ground and said. "If you need anything, my name is Circuit Hooves. Master inventor and Master wizard." "Golden Touch." Golden turned his head to Apple Jack. "Um, can I just call you GT for short or something?" "You can call me Golden." "Golden, if you want. You can stay here on the farm for the winter. But only if you help us out in some way." She said changing to a more serious tone. He smiled and came forward and gave her a hug and almost excited as a little foal said. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU." He squeezed her hard. "Too tight! *Cough* Too tight!" He let her go. "Sorry Miss Uh, AJ." "Apple Jack, nice to meet yeah partner." She put her hoof out to shake his hoof. He did so and received a good shake. "Come with me, you should probably take a shower." She said and began to walk towards the house. Golden touch turned to Rainbow Dash who was going to fly away. "Miss Dash." "Don't mention it." She said knowing he was going to thank him. "You have really helped me more than any pony has in my entire life. For this, I will repay you in some way some day when you really need it." "You really don't have to." He put both hooves on her shoulders. "I insist that I do! You say it and I will help you no matter what it is, if I have to jump off a bridge or face a dragon with my bare hooves for you I will do it. I owe you." "Jeez, you really have a lot of honor don't you?" Said Circuit. "It's just what I was told." "Look buddy, you don't owe me anything okay? I just felt like I needed to help you, I didn't go out of my way because it was something I had to do. I never met a homeless pony before and the fact that I now understand that you're not all just lazy ponies who aren't looking for jobs. I'm going to think twice before I just turn away from some pony on the streets who asks me for a bit anywhere I go." She finished with a swipe across with her hoof. "Good day heare Touch." Circuit waved to him, just before he teleported. "Come on sugar cube."

**Inside the apple family house.**

"Who's that pony apple jacks bring in to the house?" Apple bloom asked. "I'm afraid I don't know dear, but he looks a bit ruff around the edges." Said Granny Smith. Apple jack opened the door. "Every pony to the livin room." She called out. When she looked in the living room she found that Big Macintosh, Granny smith and Apple bloom. "Oh, heh heh." She walked in. "What is it sis?" Asked apple bloom. "I want to introduce some pony who will be staying with us for the winter." "For the whole winter?" Questioned Granny smith. "Is that a good idea to bring some pony we don't know into our home during the harshest time of the year?" Golden came right on in with a smile. "Hi there everypony!" He said very happy. "My name is Golden Midas Touch, but you can call me Golden." "Hi, ma name is Apple bloom." Said Apple bloom. He suddenly sped to apple bloom all so suddenly. "Good to meet you." "Woow!" She said almost falling over in surprise. "Good day to you sir, ma name's Granny smith." "I am Big Macintosh." Said the deep voiced stallion. Golden giggled. "Wow, I beat you have great one worders with a voice like that." "E'yup." He said. "Ha! Just like that." He said pointing at him with a smile. "Um Golden, you still need that shower right?" He turned around to Apple jack who was still at the door. "Of coarse, the last time I cleaned myself was with a river." "Wha? Who cleans themselves with a river?" Said Apple bloom more like a statement. Golden touch opened her mouth to speak but Apple jack spoke first. "You will figure that out when your older Apple bloom. The bathroom is down the hall first door on the right." "Thank you Apple Jack." He walked out of the room and proceeded to the bathroom. "Apple Bloom, go to your room." Said Granny smith. "What? But it's not even-." "Go to your room Apple Bloom." Granny repeated. Apple Bloom got up and walked over to the staircase. "But why?" "Just go Apple bloom, me and Apple jack have got sometin to talk about." Apple Jack knew she was about to argue with granny about why this stallion they knew nothing about was about to stay in their home. When Granny heard Apple bloom's door close, she started. "Why?" she asked. Apple Jack took her hat of and held it to her chest "Cause he gave me a good story and he really seems to be down on his luck, I know you weren't there to hear his story Granny. But what he's been through from what he told me, he needs as much help as he can get." "I love that you wan't to help some pony ya don't even know Apple Jack, but how can we even help him? Do you even know what he needs?" "For starts, a straight job." Granny thought with a chin to her hoof in her rocking chair. "How about dis then, when spring comes along we need keep lookin after the tree's and figure out which ones are still alive and aren't, what is still going to yield apples and what isn't." "I'm sure that will work out fine, thank's granny. What about you Brother? You fine with this." "E'yup." "HEY! GOOD GRATTEN CHEADDER THIS SHOWERS GOT HOT WATER!" They heard him yell from down the hall. At this Apple jack laughed and so did Big mac.

**Circuit Hooves residence, end of the day.**

Circuit was brushing his teeth for a few minutes. Pushing the vision through his head over and over again, trying to see if there was anymore details in there that was important before he sent a message to Celestia and told Twilight about it. "Hey you!" He heard suddenly. It didn't sound like any voice he had heard before. He spat out the tooth paste quickly and turned around. There was a stallion that was all red, he was a Unicorn. "Who are you? How did you get into my house?" He said unhappy, starting to feel unsafe. "Who might I be? You ask this but that don't matter. But just call me Adamantite." "What do you want? Cause you're not getting it." He said charging his horn. Whispers started to sound of undecipherable words and Circuits vision began to turn gray and he felt extremely nauseas and dizzy. "Oooh, my body. Blah." He said. This intruder smiled. "I see you hear the whisper of the dead, too bad when you hear them it usually means something is going to happen." The whispers intensified. At this Circuit felt so weak he knelt to the ground. "I think I'm going to be sick." "Really? I would have thought since you are linked to the moon that the effects of their voices would be reduced somewhat." He said this walking around Circuit. "How do you know that?" Asked Circuit. He laughed. "I know a lot about you Circuit Hooves, like how you got that vision. Which was from me." "What? But you need to be a powerful Wizard to even perform vision transfer. What is your game?" He grinned more. "Let's just say if you want. We can play guess what happens. I'll give you another vision, you need to figure out what's going to happen in the future." The whispers suddenly stopped. Circuit lifted his head to him shooting a beam of magic into his own head. Circuit felt pain in his head, then the vision came.

"Circuit! What are you doing?" There were various religious items on a table, Fluttershy was also in this room with him. Circuit was looking much furrier. "Stay away from me Fluttershy, What iz about to happen is not good! Go warn the otherz, go warn Celestia!" He yelped in pain. "I can't fight it, the event is forcing it on me!" There we're cracks in the wall and rays of red we're coming through the cracks. "Only Apple jacks SF can help me, he haz za antidote. Go before it'z too late!"

The vision ended in a bright flash of white. The Stallion had completely disappeared from the room. Circuit was left breathing heavily. "Oh Celestia, help me!" He ran out of the room to go see Twilight.

**Back at the farm.**

Apple jack felt good about what she was doing, she was helping this Stallion she didn't know get through a tough time. Although shew knew she would get to know him over the next few weeks, she felt like it might be a long few weeks. She fell asleep in her bed. Only instead of her normal no dreams, this time she was having some sort of dream. The area around her was white, in fact it so fluorescent that she couldn't tell if there was an end to where she was or if she was right in front of it. "Huh? Where am I?" "Welcome to my section." A voice boomed. She looked around, all she could see was white everywhere. "You're section?" "Well, I share this area with an important pony in my life, mainly because I am part of him." She turned her head back to in front of her to see a blue Stallion with these bright blue eyes looking at her. "Uhm, how long you been there for?" she asked. "I've been here ever since he was first born. Watching him, guiding him since the very first time he could think. I have been watching him and been competing with the other force to make a good choice." "What?" He smiled. "I know you can't exactly understand what I'm talking about. But you seem to understand that what you're doing is a good thing, which I hope you continue to do. Because if you do, you might just force the other out. And that would be good." She looked even more confused. "Who are you?" "Call me Cobalt, Cobalt good."

Apple jack woke up, bringing her head up immediately looking around in the dark. There was no pony there. She felt thirsty, so she got up out of bed and proceeded down stairs. On the way down the stairs she thought about the dream she just had and wondered if it could have just been a strange dream. She got to the kitchen and reached up to the cupboard to get a drink of water. "Hey Apple Jack." Said a tired voice. She turned around to see that Golden touch had come out. "Oh, you're awake are ya?" She said equally tired. "I'm surprised I am, that bed is so comfy. Much better than sleeping on a branch in a tree or on the ground under a tree during the rain." He said with a smile. "Well, just get as much sleep as you can cause' I'm gonna make sure to put you to good use tomorrow." "I appreciate what you are doing for me, letting me stay here." "I'm sure you do." She got a glass out of the cupboard and turned on the sink. "You know you're lucky right?" "What do you mean?" "I have had no one to talk to about what I should do, how I feel and what I like for years. You have a family, you can tell them anything you want and they will always love you no matter what you do and no matter what happens you trust each other to help each other." Apple jack thought for a good moment about what he had just said. "Well… That's true." He walked to the hall and proceeded down it to the guest room. "I hope to get to know your family Applejack. And one more time, thanks." He went into the guest room and closed the door behind him. She smiled in his direction. _Wow, for some pony who has no family like he really seems to know something about it._ She finished her drink and returned back to bed.

Golden touch started to sleep, for the first time in a long time in a bed. Still not believing how good everything had suddenly turned for him, now not only would he be good for the whole winter. But he had made some friends, something he hadn't had ever since he was a colt. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to see what the next day had for him.

**Thank you for reading my first chapter of The appearance of Golden touch, if you like my fan fiction please follow the story for the next time a new chapter is brought up and leave a comment describing what you thought of the chapter and if you think I can, what I can do to improve the next chapter. Be sure to check out my other MLP:FIM fanfictions too. That's it, Bro hoof!**


End file.
